Hello
by Izdernemor-JELLO
Summary: Here is another collection of 6 drabbles featuring Jane/Gunther.


Author's note: Sorry I've gone missing for a while guys. Something hit me, hard, something known as Senior Year and… Long story short, I'm sad it's over. Here's this… And thanks for reading. =) Sorry it's only six this time, but I wrote this just now and... Enjoy?

**Distractions. Distractions. Study. **

She was trying to focus, it was proving to be a difficult task. "We can study together" he'd said, "it'll be helpful" he'd said, "no distractions" he'd said. And she had listened. Right. All those had been proven to be wrong. How wrong had they been. All it took was for his hand to brush against hers once while handing her a book. Just once. After that, all thought that had to do with anything - battle strategies and tracking included- disappeared. Replaced with different thoughts. His leg was too close to hers, she could hear his breathing, his bitter sweet smell reached her. She heard his soft murmur or his soft hum every once in a while. But the most distracting of all was the thought of holding his hand. Just once. But that wasn't an option. Oh, studying wasn't going well...

"Jane?!" The girl's thoughts came to focus. She was clearly distracted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I've been calling your name..." He looked at her confused.

"Oh... Yes I'm fine just... Really focused on my reading."

"Alright, well do you know where I can find the meaning of... This... This word?" He pointed to a word in the book, she luckily recognized it.

"Yeah I have it in my notes, let me find it." She looked through the scattered rolls until she found one. "Here..." When she handed it to him his fingers brushed hers and she felt her heart leap, the blood rush to her face. She looked down trying to cover her face. She could not concentrate, if Sir Theodore were to walk in and tell her she'd have a quiz in a few hours over what she was reading then she was positive she'd fail that, and it did nothing to encourage her to focus more. She wasn't sure if she'd ever agree to studying with him again.

What she didn't know was that he couldn't concentrate on his book either.

**It Wouldn't Be Him**

"You and Gunther have been spending quite a bit of time together, Jane. It reminds me of that time when we were younger..."

"Pepper! We are helping each other out with our studies. We aren't children anymore and we found out that it's about time we put behind our differences and instead of working against each other, work with each other. It is simply knight to knight company. Nothing else." The red head girl said with quite ease and fluency. Almost too smoothly. As if everything she'd said had been perfectly planned and thought out long before. Pepper, her life long friend looked at her, head tilted and eyes narrow.

"Precisely why I mentioned it."

"Excuse me?"

"Jane, you and Gunther are not children anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"If you were to get lost at sea tomorrow and drown, or die in a battle, who would your last thoughts fly to? Who would be the last person on this earth you think about?"

"Pepper..."

"Who Jane?"

"I don't know."

"Would it be him?"

"It wouldn't be him."

"Are you sure? Not too long ago it would have been."

"Pepper, we were young, I was young and foolish and didn't know any better. If I got lost deep in the woods or fell off a cliff, my last heart beat wouldn't be for him. Not this time, not this time. It wouldn't be him. He never saw me standing right before him. He never gave a quarter of what I gave. He never cared."

"Jane..."

"Forgive me Pepper, I promised Mother I would see her before going to bed."

"Right, of course..."

The green eyed girl practically ran from the room. She reached the palace gardens and looked up at the sky... 'It wouldn't be him... Would it?'

**Liar**

"Jane? Jane, wait... Jane... Stop please..." Gunther was pleading with the girl to wait for him, he needed to talk to her about what had just happened.

"You are a... A... Ugh, I can't even think of a bad enough word. Actually, no wait, I can. A liar. you are a filthy rotten liar." She turned and continued to walk through the woods where she and Gunther were at.

"Jane! Please wait!"

"I should ask Dragon to make you charcoal." He broke into a sprint and caught up to her.

"Jane, we can't... I'm sorry but we can't leave." He looked down and saw her hand was in his, he didn't even remember grabbing it. He looked up again to see her looking at their hands.

"You promised. You said we'd leave this place if you couldn't break the engagement, the engagement you had no say in to begin with. And now you said we can't..." She turned her head up to look him directly in the eye. "Liar." She took her arm back and ran. He stood there just staring after her.

"I'm sorry," He walked to the fallen tree near him and sat. She wouldn't listen but he had to still say it. "I'm sorry I'm not the guy you thought I was, I'm not brave enough. I'm sorry I'm not your prince, the one you trusted with all your heart in your dreams. I'm sorry for breaking your hopes and your trust... I'm sorry for disappointing you. I'm so sorry... You're right I'm a liar. Nothing but a liar..." He took a gulp of air, he was sobbing and he barely took notice of it. "I know I lied to you and tricked you and I promised things just to stay by your side but I promise, I swear it's because I love you. That's something I never lied about, you have no idea how much I love you. I look into your eyes and know you're who I'm meant to be... Now I'm just a liar..."

**I'll Remember**

Jane didn't even turn to look at him. She could feel it coming. The good-bye, the beginning of unspoken words. The end. She didn't care, not for excuses or tales. She wanted him to say it... "Is this it? The good-bye we've been trying to avoid?"

"It... I... Yes..." Jane nodded at the raven haired knight.

"Why?" She finally turned to look at him.

"Why what?" He asked, his gaze slightly avoiding her eyes.

"Why did you have to come? Couldn't you leave with your new bride and let me be?" The words she spoke were smooth, but her gaze was cold, hard, almost hateful.

"Jane... I wanted to say... that I'll remember, our walks, our talks, the good moments from our 'yesterdays'. Jane, I won't forget you, or what we had. I won't forget the cold winter nights we spent together in the woods. The late nights, the ones where we didn't sleep at all talking in your room... When I came knocking at your window in the dead of night, those days and nights I felt like I was dying of love. I wanted to tell you that when I fall asleep beside her I'll be dreaming of you, of the nights we didn't have. I'll build a world where we are together. I know all that's left is our good memories of what we had. But Jane it was real. For me, and for you. I won't be able to stop myself from missing you and you can't count on the fact that I'll remember because that's all I'll have left... Be happy. At least one of us should still be able to. Good-bye Jane, Take care."

Jane stood there for a few moments, not speaking or even breathing. "I'll remember too, Gunther, I will." He nodded and turned to head for the door, but he stopped with his hand on it. He turned to see she was still looking at him, walked the distance to her and kissed her cheek. He left. She stood there, crying.

**Maybe Someday**

Gunther missed her. He missed her smile, her hugs, her laugh. She was perfect, the way she was able to make everything better when he was down. Two years had gone by after that goodbye, the one that broke his heart. What if she forgot him? He wouldn't blame her... What if she already had someone by her side? He couldn't blame her... But even if she did maybe someday, somewhere she'll realize he wasn't there, that it wasn't him hugging her, and a few teardrops would roll from her cheek because she'd miss taking his hand. She'd miss his kisses and cuddling in the woods. Maybe some day she'll grow sad when she thinks she hears his name and she'll remember they were gonna run away. Maybe someday she'll miss him just like he was missing her today.

**Hello.**

Gunther was entering the walls of the palace of his childhood. Alone. He'd been married three years and now he was a widower. She had become pregnant and at childbirth both she and the child were lost. It hurt him, deeply. The only good thing about this was that he got to return to the city of his youth, the city he came to love. And the city that housed his love. If she was still there... As much as he would deny it to his late wife, he still loved her, Jane, and he came to see if she still loved him. He half expected to not even find her there. He expected her to be gone, married, engaged, in a courtship.

His first greeting was from Dragon, "Well, would you look what we have here? The young short life is home. Welcome." He had smiled, happy to at least have one approval. He was alone for about two minutes when all of his friends suddenly appeared shouting his name. He was first embraced by Pepper, followed by Rake, so grown and by what it seemed to be still in love. Then Smithy greeted him with a handshake, "I'm sorry to hear..." He trailed off but Gunther knew, they had been close, he hoped they still were. Jester came by, throwing a rock at him, "Seems the one who disappeared has finally reappeared." He smiled, everyone had welcomed him... Almost. Then he heard Dragon land behind him, and from there he heard her... "Hello."


End file.
